


The Beginning of Something New

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Pynch Week, alternative universe, and ronan is probably ooc and I'm sorry about that, first trc fic so please be nice, pynchweek, ronan is a love sick puppy, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ‘You’ve been coming into the coffee shop for the last two weeks & I really like you so I’ve started to leave you little messages until I pluck up the courage to finally talk to you’ coffee shop au’ </p><p>Also known as 'The coffee shop au that nobody wanted."</p><p>Prompt: Alternative Meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for the Pynch Week that's happening on tumblr :) It's my first time writing for the Raven Cycle and I just love Adam & Ronan together so I figured I'd take part. Everyone is probably way OOC and I apologize for that.

Ronan knew he was staring. He couldn’t help it. The same customer had been coming into the coffee shop every day for the last week. He would come in order the same drink, which Ronan now knew off by heart and had it ready for him every time he would enter. He sat in the same seat every time – the table by the window that normally had two seats. He would always very old looking laptop from a very old looking backpack and would work on something – college work, Ronan had presumed. And he would stay until the shop was closing.

Although the boy had been coming every day and Ronan knew his order – he didn’t know his name. Blue, his friend, always suggested that he could just go over to him and ask what his name was but that would mean for Ronan that he would actually have to go over and talk to him and Ronan Lynch was not a people person.

So being the way he was and instead of being a normal person, Ronan just made sure that he had the boy’s order ready for him for whenever he arrived. The first time the boy came in, he took Ronan by surprise - he literally took Ronan’s breath away if you wanted to go that far. He had obviously just an argument with somebody and wasn’t exactly in the mood of talking. Ronan noticed that the boy had a bit of southern accent that came out every now and then.

“Is he staring again?” A voice beside Ronan asked.

“I think he is. He’s getting worse than a twelve year old girl.” Another voice replied.

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Shut up you two.” He said turning around to face his ‘so called friends’ Blue Sargent and Noah Czenry.

Blue was standing there drinking a cup of coffee, smirking at him with that knowing look in her eyes. Noah had been sitting on the counter, his legs swinging and he was grinning madly.

“I’ve said this many times, but you could just go over ask his name.” Blue offered.

“And humiliate myself?” Ronan asked then snorted. “No thanks. Besides, at least I’m not like you when Dick comes in.”

Noah went to laugh but stopped immediately when he saw the look in Blue’s eyes. “At least I don’t turn all mushy and is able to hold a conversation with him.”

Ronan narrowed his eyes. “I do not get all mushy.”

“Yes you do.” Noah offered and Blue grinned.

“I don’t think arguing all the time is the same as holding a conversation."

“Blue knows Gansey’s name though.”

This was one of their regular conversations whenever the boy was in the shop and it was true, Ronan had developed a so called ‘crush’ on him. He knew that he should probably go over and introduce himself, but it was that easy for Ronan. The day was beginning to come to close and the boy had been the last one to leave like always. Ronan had been the last employee to leave as Blue and Noah had finished their shift an hour ago.

“See you tomorrow.” Ronan turned around to see the boy standing at the door smiling at him and before he could give him a reply, he left. Ronan sighed knowing he would have to talk to the boy sooner or later. He put the brush away and took another look around making sure that everything was locked up when an idea came to him.

He pulled a piece of paper from his sketch pad and began to write something down. If he can’t say anything to the boy out loud, then written words will just have to do. Ronan smiled looking down at the piece of paper. He put underneath the leg of the table where the boy usually sits and suddenly Ronan can’t wait for work tomorrow.

* * *

 

This time, Ronan knew he was staring and he knew he was being obvious about it. But he didn’t care. He’d been on a high all day, waiting for the boy to come in and he hadn’t yet. Every time the door of the coffee shop opened, Ronan immediately stopped what he was doing to have a look, much to the amusement of Blue and Noah.

Of course, he hadn’t told them what he did - it would only cause them to make fun of him even more.

“What is with you today? You’re like a puppy.” Blue mused watching her friend.

Ronan turned to glare at her. “I am not a puppy.”

The door of the coffee shop opened and Ronan turned around fast and smiled immediately. The boy was here again, the same time as always. The boy came up to the counter and smiled at Ronan. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Ronan smiled back and before the boy could order his drink, Ronan handed it to him.

“Should I be worried or grateful that you know my order?” the boy asked, raising his eyebrows as he took the cup off of him.

Before Ronan had a chance to cut in, Blue got there before him. “Grateful.” She said as she stood beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. “Ronan doesn’t do this often. You’re an exception.”

Ronan felt like hitting her.

Noah nodded from the other side of him. “Yeah, Ronan’s not exactly a people person so it’s a miracle that he’s doing for someone.”

The boy looked at Ronan, amusement on his face and Ronan felt his cheeks getting red. “It’s nothing really.” He mumbled.

“Well, I appreciate it. It’s nice.” The boy smiled at him and this time Ronan knew he was blushing. The boy said thank and paid before going over to his usual seat.

As soon as he was out of sight, he shrugged Blue’s arm off his shoulders. “I’m going to kill you two.” Ronan told them and Blue and Noah went off cackling.  Ronan shook his head at his friends, before turning his attention to the boy. He smiled when he noticed that the boy found his note and smiled when he saw the other smiling.

This happened for the next couple of days. Ronan would make sure that he was the last person to leave. He would go over to the table and leave him little notes. They were silly things like ‘have a nice day’ or he would leave upbeat quotes that would get him through the day. It seemed to be working because the boy was reading every one of them and Ronan was pretty sure he was bringing them home with him. It was either that or he was throwing them away, but Ronan didn’t like to think about that option.

Then one night when Ronan was locking up, he saw a piece of paper left on the table. He felt his heart jump. He went over and slowly unfolded it. The boy had written back.

“ _To the person that found this note and is reading it, I’m going to assume that you’re the person who wrote it. I want to say thank you. I’ve been having a really shitty week and honestly as sad or as cheesy it sounds – they’re the thing I look forward to. I’m going to take these notes as a sign that you’re into me. But you’re making it really hard to find out who you are as you haven’t even told me your name. So let me start first by introducing myself._

_Hi. I’m Adam Parrish_

Ronan froze. He finally found what the boy’s name was. Noah and Blue were going to be proud of him, granted it wasn’t the way they wanted him to do it. But he had done it. Adam. Adam Parrish. Ronan grinned.

The next day Ronan couldn’t stop staring at the note every chance he got. But he tried to do it secretly. He really didn’t need Blue and Noah to find out and tease him about it. Unfortunately that didn’t work. As when he came back from one of his bathroom breaks, he saw Noah and Blue giggling together.

“Adam Parrish.”

Blue said, looking at him grinning madly. Ronan groaned.

“Who knew Ronan Lynch was such a romantic?” Noah gushed laughing.

“Shut up.” Ronan said, grabbing the note from him. He glared. “It’s not funny okay? I didn’t think he’d actually write back.”

“Well now he has. This is your chance to finally talk to him. Tell him your name.” Blue told him, genuinely smiling at him this time. “And please do it quickly, I can’t take your pining anymore.”

Ronan just rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

“I hate it when you do that.”

Ronan smirked at her. He didn’t leave a note for Adam last night – Adam, it was still weird calling him by his name now. He honestly didn’t know how to reply back to him. Ronan wasn’t even expecting a reply back. Adam had come in earlier at his usual time and Ronan couldn’t help but notice how disappointed he looked when he saw that there was no note. He didn’t stay long after that and Ronan was the one disappointed then. So he did it when he left. He was going to leave him a message with just the name Ronan. He was pretty sure that Adam didn’t know his name, even though it was on his work outfit. However just as he was about to leave the note on the table, the door of the coffee shop opened. Ronan frowned, wondering who could want coffee this late in the evening.

“I knew it was you.”

Ronan froze and winced when he heard the voice. He immediately knew who it was. He turned around slowly and saw Adam standing there grinning at him.

“Hi.” Ronan replied softly.

“So it was you who was leaving me all the messages.” Adam said, walking towards.

Ronan was frozen. He had no idea what to say, he wasn’t expecting this at all. “You caught me, Parrish.” He said, trying to play it cool. Adam raised his eyebrows when he said his last name.

“What made you do it?” Adam asked.

Ronan sighed, figuring it was now or never to tell him. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah it is. I just wanted you to admit it.”

Ronan stared. What?

“What?”

Adam chuckled. “I sort of figured it out myself.”

“How?”

“I put two and two together. It made sense it was you. You always have my order ready for me when I get here. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you and your co-workers always looking over at me and laughing.”

Ronan winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. They’re little shits.”

Adam chucked again. “It’s okay, really. I’m not grossed out about it. I’m actually kind of glad that it was you.”

Ronan felt his cheeks reddening. “Really? Why?” He asked in disbelief.

Adam shook his head, but he was grinning. “Isn’t it obvious?” He said, repeating Ronan’s words.

“Why do you think I always come in here? I don’t have that much work to do.”

“Oh.”

“So.” Adam said, taking a step closer to him. “How about me and you go on a date tomorrow?”

Ronan gulped. “What?" He asked, suddenly lost for words. 

Adam grinned. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?" 

“I uh-“

“Great.” Adam said smiling. He took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and handed it to Ronan. Ronan looked down and saw that Adam had given him his phone number.

“I won’t be here tomorrow, so whenever you’re ready why don’t you give me a ring?”

Ronan nodded. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Great.” Adam grinned before going to leave. He turned around suddenly as if he’d forgotten something.

“I just remembered that I don’t know your name.”

Ronan felt stupid. “Right, sorry. It’s Ronan.” He said sticking out his hand. “Ronan Lynch.”

Adam shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Lynch.”


End file.
